


Afterglow

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slow and Sweet, lol, what am i, you can understand changmin is rather pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho loves Changmin in the mornings, when he's so pliant and warm and soft. </p><p>Until Yunho gets him hard, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> An apology of sorts for all those depressed (but appreciated!!) comments I got for Bet lol. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, but enjoy anyway ^^

Yunho slips into the apartment quietly, doing his best not to make too much noise. It's close to two in the morning, and Changmin must have fallen asleep long ago.

Wearily, Yunho takes off his shoes before walking further into the apartment. He drops the pile of scripts in his hands onto the coffee table and heads for the bathroom, looking forward to relaxing in the shower. He moves slowly as he takes off his clothes, dumping them in the laundry basket and stepping into the stall.

He stands under the spray for a long time, not making any move to clean himself, letting the cool water wash away the day's sweat and grime. When he feels relaxed enough, he reaches for the shampoo, massaging it into his hair gently. The soft suds feel strangely nice.

Soap is next, gliding his slippery hands over his chest and shoulders and arms and then south. This would be a good time to jack off, and Yunho considers it for a moment, but he's too tired to do more than clean himself before turning off the water and stepping out. Normally he doesn't towel himself, having always preferred air drying his body. Changmin always complains about water trailing all over the apartment, but Yunho doesn't miss the hungry looks he throws his way when he thinks Yunho isn't looking.

Tonight, though, he doesn't have the energy to wait for himself to dry naturally, and dries himself in his soft fluffy towel. He slips into a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, heading for their bedroom.

Most of the lights are off; only a single lamp is left on dimly to light Yunho's way to bed. Yunho smiles fondly as his gaze settles on the lump in the middle of the bed. Changmin has pulled the blankets to his chin in protection against the AC cooled room. His face is turned away, hair falling lightly around his eyes.

Yunho turns off the light and crawls into bed behind him, careful not to shift the bed too much, but Changmin stirs anyway. "Hyung?" His voice is raspy, sleepy.

"Shhh," Yunho murmurs, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling himself closer. Changmin's warmth is so tempting. "I'm here."

Changmin turns around to face him, wrapping his own arms around Yunho and nuzzling his jaw. "Have you eaten dinner?" Changmin mumbles, brushing hair out of his eyes ineffectually; they slide right back down, but he doesn't seem to notice, or care.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you up," Yunho whispers, dropping kisses on his cheek.

Changmin laughs quietly; he seems slightly awake now, but his eyes are still heavy lidded. He strokes his finger along Yunho's cheek, presses a kiss to his lips. "Silly hyungie. You're the one working all day and then apologizing for waking me up. I think it's fine if I miss a few hours of sleep. You, on the other hand," he murmurs, shifting to draw his arm around his neck and moving even closer. "You need to rest." He fits his lips against Yunho's, a soft and firm presence, and Yunho melts into the kiss, into Changmin who feels so much like the warmth of a home.

His eyes close of their own accord, kissing back sleepily, and he loses himself in the feel of Changmin, of the reassuring weight of his arm over his neck, of his hips meeting his, his long leg slung over Yunho's. Changmin's mouth is warm and sweet, wet as Yunho asks for entrance Changmin immediately gives. He dips his tongue into the cavern of Changmin's mouth, running it over his teeth and palate. Changmin moans, and Yunho eagerly swallows it. Unconsciously, he turns slightly and presses Changmin into the bed, hips rolling before he can stop them.

Changmin, however, stops him, drawing away from him and panting slightly. Yunho looks at him in confusion, arousal thrumming through his veins, breathing shallow. "What -?"

Changmin gently pushes him back down. "You need to sleep, Yunho," he murmurs.

Well, he's not wrong.

Yunho sighs. "Guess so," he mumbles, not very pleased that his erection would have to go unattended. He _is_ tired though, so when Changmin slips an arm under his neck to act as a makeshift pillow, he allows him to without complaint. Instead, he shuffles down slightly so he's level with Changmin's torso, throwing an arm around him and snuggling into his chest.

Changmin doesn't say anything, just wraps himself around Yunho more thoroughly. "Good night, Yunho," he says, kissing the crown of his head.

"Good night," Yunho yawns, and falls asleep to the sound of Changmin's heart beat.

***

Yunho is the first to wake the next morning. A glance at the clock reveals the time to be a little after nine; it's the most sleep Yunho's gotten in what feels like forever.

His bed mate is still sleeping soundly, wrapped like a koala around a pillow with his back to Yunho. They had moved away from each other during the night, and now Changmin is hogging all the blankets. Only the crown of his head is visible, silky hair fanning out on the pillow. Yunho's entire right side feels cooler than the rest of him, evidence half of him had been left out to the AC.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smiling slightly, he sidles closer and tugs the blankets from under Changmin to draw them over himself again. Changmin murmurs in his sleep, turning onto his back, but settles again; apparently getting blankets pulled out from under him doesn't matter much.

Yunho burrows himself closer to Changmin, breathing in the scent that is so purely Changmin as he strokes his side slowly. Changmin has pulled the blankets down in his sleep, so Yunho spends a few moments just drinking in his beautiful profile.

His silky hair is falling in his eyes, covering his forehead and slightly furrowed brows. Yunho idly wonders what he's dreaming about. He wants to lean over and kiss the furrow away, but instead he just slides his eyes over the strong nose, high cheekbones and wide, full lips.

Whatever Changmin thinks of himself, Yunho has always known he's a Korean Adonis, with a face so beautiful and features so perfect it would send Michelangelo running for his scalpel were he around to see this fine specimen of human being.

Unable to resist, Yunho leans over and softly kisses his cheek. Changmin doesn't react, so he kisses his jaw. Still no reaction. Yunho huffs fondly and does what he knows will get a reaction: he captures the shell of Changmin's ear between his lips and kisses it.

Sure enough, Changmin moans, although his eyes still don't open. He shifts, turning his face towards Yunho, and pulling his ear away in the movement.

Yunho feels a soft smile tug at his lips, feeling an overwhelming wave of love for this man. Sometimes he thinks the world could be shot to hell and Yunho would still be okay, as long as he had Changmin.

He wants Changmin now though, and the brat was still sleeping, completely heedless of Yunho next to him and aching for him.

"Changmin," he says softly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. "Changdollie, wake up."

Changmin's eyes flutter open, squinting against the relative brightness of the room. He lifts his head, confused, and then flops back down. Yunho smiles, waiting for him to focus on him. It always took Changmin a few minutes to wake up in the morning, and Yunho would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Changmin's adorable sleepiness.

"Changminnie," Yunho singsongs quietly in his ear. He slips a hand beneath his shirt, fitting to it Changmin's narrow waist and rubbing a thumb slowly on his hipbones.  

Changmin finally looks at him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hyung?" he says, voice rough with sleep. It makes Yunho want to kiss him again, so he does, leaning in and pressing his lips firmly to Changmin's.

Changmin doesn't respond, but Yunho didn't expect him to; Changmin wasn't exactly a morning person, and it always took a little while for his brain to start working fully.

It's this that is one of Yunho's favorite things about Changmin. The quiet moments in the morning, when Changmin is sleepy and relaxed, giggling at everything Yunho says and does, and so completely willing to allow Yunho to do whatever he wants to him. So pliant and warm and soft.

Until Yunho gets him hard, anyway.

Changmin stretches, raising his hands above him and arching up, a small sound of content falling from his sweet lips as he falls back down and blinks again.

He turns his head to look at Yunho, and his lips automatically turn up into a smile, eyes crinkling. "Morning, hyung," he murmurs, voice still gravelly. It sends a shiver up Yunho's spine, and he wants to hear it again, pour it over himself like honey.

"Good morning, Changdollie," Yunho replies, moving closer to nuzzle his jaw. Changmin turns his head to give him better access, smiling and closing his eyes again as he does so.

"It's nice to see you in the morning," Changmin says, tipping his head to the side.

"Mmm," is all Yunho can say, taking advantage of the angle to suck the sensitive skin below Changmin's ear.

Changmin rewards him with a moan, and it sends a jolt of arousal to Yunho's groin. He sucks harder, just to hear it again.

Changmin laughs quietly. "What are you doing, hyung?"

Yunho mumbles a response, but when Changmin nudges him he lifts his head slightly. "Trying to give you a hickey in the shape of South Korea."

Changmin giggles. "Hyung please."

Yunho smiles, and shifts to lay on top of him, careful to support most of his weight on his elbows. "Please what?"

"You can't make hickeys in the shape of Korea," he says, eyes mismatched.

"I can if I try hard enough," Yunho offers. He grinds down purposefully, feeling Changmin's morning erection hard against his own.

"Sure you can," Changmin says breathlessly, arms coming up to wind around his neck. He rolls his hips up, drawing moans from both of them.

"Changminnie," Yunho whispers, resting his forehead against Changmin's, wanting him so badly it's become an actual ache.

"You're gonna say you wanna make love to me now, aren't you?" Changmin says, grimacing slightly.

Yunho laughs out loud. "How did you know," he says. That is, in fact, what he was going to say.

"So predictable hyung," he murmurs, but his voice is fond as he cards a hand through Yunho's hair.

Yunho just smiles and reaches for Changmin's shirt, waiting for him to lift up slightly so he can pull it off. His boxers are the next to go, and then Changmin is laying beneath him in all his naked glory.

Yunho brings a hand to his smooth chest, gliding it to his pecs and squeezing a little before drawing it down, skimming the skin with the tips of his fingers. The muscles jumps under his touch, and Changmin shivers beneath him. "Hyung," he says breathlessly, and its a plea and a praise and a demand all at once. It pleases Yunho to no end.

But today, he isn't going to fuck Changmin. No, today he's gonna go slow and easy, take the time to revel in Changmin's pliant body. He's going to touch Changmin everywhere, adore his body with his tongue and lips and hands.

Yunho shifts up and presses a kiss to Changmin's forehead. He moves down a little, kisses Changmin's brow as Changmin's eyes close, the bridge of his nose and then the very tip of it, his lips and his chin. Changmin tilts his head back, eyes still closed, so Yunho presses his lips to that area below his chin, moves his mouth to the hollow of his throat. Changmin moans, grip tightening in Yunho's hair a little. He presses open mouthed kisses to his sternum, between his pecs, below his ribs and down to his navel and hipbones, where Changmin is so deliciously sensitive, moving slowly down his long body. Changmin is panting, pressing Yunho's head down. Yunho smoothly avoids his erection and balls, laves a wet tongue on the inside of his thighs. Changmin gasps and bends his knees, but Yunho patiently unbends them and continues his river of kisses, now onto Changmin's knee. He kisses his calves and his ankle, the arch of his foot and then his toes.

When he finally lifts his head and looks at Changmin, the younger man is flushed down to his chest and panting, looking at Yunho with wide, lust-blown eyes. "God, you're such a sap," he says, breathless.

Yunho laughs softly, knowing Changmin would never have tolerated so much sappy romance-y things if he had been completely awake. Changmin prefers dirty, wild fucking, which is why Yunho has to take advantage of his not-quite-awake-ness in the mornings sometime. He gets on his hands and knees and moves up Changmin's body. He stops when they're eye to eye and lies back on top of him, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm just in love with you," he replies quietly.

Changmin just looks at him. "Like I said, sap," he says, giggling softly and winding an arm around his neck while the other hand strokes up and down his side. "I love you, too."

Yunho has heard the words countless times, but still they make his heart flip and the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"You've still got pants on," Changmin observes.

Yunho laughs. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." He shifts around and manages to get his pants off with difficulty, if only because he didn't want to separate from Changmin more than was necessary.

He reaches for the lube, uncapping it and lubing his fingers before shifting down Changmin's body. Changmin bends his knees and spreads them open, and the sheer dirty-ness and trust of the action sends a jolt of want through him, his cock twitching. He kneels between his spread knees and brings his fingers to Changmin's hole, waiting for his nod before pushing one in up to the knuckle.

Changmin sighs deeply, eyes fluttering closed again and head relaxing on the pillow. Yunho pushes his finger in and out gently till it slides all the way in, and at Changmin’s nod, he enters another one. Changmin shifts a little restlessly, but then moans when Yunho twists his fingers. Yunho smiles, and pushes a third finger in, allowing Changmin to adjust to them before he begins searching for that magic spot.

He knows he finds it when Changmin cries out and arches off the bed, hands clutching the blankets. Yunho, unable to resist, leans down and kisses his throat, licking up the long column, still keeping up the steady motion of his fingers. Changmin’s hands fly to his hair, tugging slightly. “Hyung,” he whines.

Yunho chuckles. “Want more?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Yunho presses another kiss to his throat, and then kneels back up, withdrawing his fingers and pouring lube on his fingers. He lubes his cock slowly, wrapping his entire hand around his hard erection and stroking up and down slowly, luxuriously, enjoying Changmin’s lust blown eyes as they follow the movement of his hand. He continues to stroke himself, waiting for Changmin to say something.

“Hyung, you fucking tease,” he slurs finally, looking quite put out, but his eyes don’t move from Yunho’s cock.

Yunho laughs softly again and gives in, moving to get comfortable. He lifts one of Changmin’s legs onto his shoulders and wraps the other around his waist, guiding his cock to Changmin’s wet hole. Slowly, he pushes in, till the crown of his cock slips past the tight ring of muscles. Changmin groans, hands searching restlessly for something to grasp, so Yunho gives him his free hand, the other tightly gripping Changmin’s thigh. Changmin takes his hand, squeezing his fingers.

Yunho pushes again, slowly, slipping in inch by inch until he is finally sheathed fully in Changmin’s tight heat. They’re both panting by the end of it, Changmin flushed and sweaty. Yunho leans down and kisses his chest, licking the sweat off him and drawing his nipple between his teeth and teasing it. Changmin moans again, his hands sliding over Yunho’s body, bringing him closer.

“Yunho, move, please,” Changmin gasps.

So Yunho does, pulling out almost fully before pushing back in. The friction is intoxicating, flooding his nerves with sensations that make Yunho dizzy with pleasure. “Fuck yeah,” he groans, drawing back out and pushing in forcefully enough to make them both cry out. “Changmin, Changmin, so tight, so beautiful.”

“Yunho, more give me more,” Changmin moans, rolling his hips to meet every one of Yunho’s thrusts.

Yunho’s sure his brain is falling out, because he can’t formulate a single coherent thought, especially not when Changmin clenches around him just like _that oh God he’s gonna die Changmin is going to kill him._ Changmin’s legs fall from his shoulder and waist and Yunho falls forward, slipping his arms underneath Changmin’s and kissing his ear. Changmin spreads his legs even wider, pressing Yunho in further.

He can feel his balls drawing tight, that sweet build below his abdomen, and knows that’ll take just a few more thrusts, but he doesn’t want this to end yet, he wants to draw out Changmin’s and his own pleasure forever.

So he stops thrusting, panting from the sheer amount of control it takes not to push as far into Changmin’s body that it’ll allow him.

“Changmin,” he begins, but his impatient lover doesn’t let him finish.

“Yunho if you don’t fuck me faster right now so help me God,” he says, and how can he sound so pissed off and demanding while being a sweaty, flushing, panting mess?

 _Only Changmin_ , he thinks, and laughs, but it gets cut off when Changmin clenches around him again and becomes a moan.

“Impatient brat,” he says, holding still determinedly.

“Hyung, Yunho, please,” he says, but his pleas fall on deaf ears, because Yunho doesn’t move.

“We’re gonna do this my way,” he whispers, carding a hand through Changmin’s sweaty hair.

Changmin pouts up at him, but relaxes into the mattress, seeming to have given himself up to Yunho’s hands, resigned.

Yunho kisses his forehead. “Oh don’t look like that,” he says, and rolls his hips again slowly.

Changmin’s eyes slide closed and he sighs. “You’re an asshole.”

“You always come so hard though.” He shifts his hips.

“I don’t care. I just wanna come now, you tease.” A moan, hands sliding over his sweaty body and fingernails digging into his back.

“Instant gratification?” Yunho suggests, and jerks his hips sharply against that spot.

Changmin _keens._ “Oh God fuck again please hyung fuck,” he gasps, grip tightening.

Yunho obliges him, balls aching when those beautiful sounds start spilling from his sweet mouth. He leans down and licks into his mouth, swallowing Changmin’s moans and whines and small gasps as his hips continue to thrust slowly but deeply. Changmin tries to kiss back but these delicious _sounds_ won’t stop and Yunho’s cock is aching even though he's balls deep inside Changmin.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he says as he eases his strokes.

Changmin swears, loudly and profusely. Yunho waits it out patiently, looking down at him and slowly stroking his hair. When Changmin is finished, he stares up at Yunho. Yunho raises an eyebrow. “You good now?”

Changmin sighs. “You’re despicable.”

Yunho laughs and kisses him. Changmin kisses back, sliding his tongue against Yunho’s and sucking it. Yunho starts rolling his hips again. “Well?”

“Um. What was the question?” He sounds so adorably dazed Yunho can’t resist kissing him again.

“I said...I can’t remember, actually,” he says, frowning, and then shrugs and delivers a particularly sharp and deep thrust.

“Fuucckkk,” Changmin draws out on a moan. “What the fuck was that for?”

“For making me forget.” Another sharp thrust and Changmin is wailing.

“Hyung, please, just...make me come,” he pleads, panting hard.

“Oh yeah. Instant gratification. Thanks for reminding me,” Yunho says cheerfully and thrusts hard again.

Changmin looks like he’s going to cry now, so Yunho brings him to the brink of orgasm with sharp, deep thrusts and pulls back at the last moment. Changmin is so frustrated and delirious with pleasure, tears slip down his temples. “Hyung, I swear to God…”

Yunho gives in finally, having enough of the ache in his cock and begins thrusting hard and fast, kissing whatever part of his face he can reach.

A shout, and then Changmin is spilling between them, his hips jerking as he clenches around Yunho’s cock, and it’s so tight and hot and it’s making Yunho dizzy again and he explodes deep inside Changmin with a loud groan.

By the time the white noise has receded and he can see again, Changmin is still and quiet beneath him, eyes closed and stroking Yunho’s back and side slowly. Yunho kisses him softly, and Changmin kisses back before opening his eyes and smiling up at him. He brushes the hair off Yunho’s forehead and says sweetly, “Next time I’m tying you up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
